Shourai no Sedai
by KiruRieRei10
Summary: Kiseki no Sedai,Generasi Keajaiban. Lulus dari SMP Teikou,Kisedai masuk ke SMA yang sama,SMA Meikaku. Saat akan mendaftar klub basket,mereka mengenal Shourai no Sedai,Generasi masa depan. Shourai no Sedai ini merupakan tim basket putri,yang mungkin dapat mengalahkan Kiseki no Sedai.../ read and review?
1. Chapter 1

Shourai no Sedai

Kurobas milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi.

.

.

.

Saat-saat kelulusan,saat saat para senior kelas 3 udah menguap pergi entah kemana. Pem-buly lama pergi,pem-buly baru datang untuk anak-anak kelas 1. Saat-saat itu juga,sepertinya Teikou kehilangan Kisedai tercintanya. Yang berarti hilangnya seorang (titisan) iblis,seorang model kece,seorang aho dakian yang kulitnya redup,seorang hantu unyu-unyu,seorang titan janda (ungu kan,rambutnya? Ungu itu kan warna janda/no) ,seorang lumut tsundere,dan seorang manajer basket dengan ukuran oppai yang mantap ulala.

"Aominecchi! Cepetan-ssu! INI UDAH TELAAAAATTTTT!",seketika,banyak orang yang mengalami budek,pendarahan d telinga,dan telinganya ada yang ngiing-ngiing. Bagi yang udah tau itu suara siapa,jawabannya iya,itu suara Kise Ryouta yang lagi manggil seekor makhluk purba yang ga pernah mandi. Mungkin.

"Tck,iya iya…," ucap orang yang tadi dipanggil Kise,Aomine. Dan yang tadi author panggil manusia purba. Aomine yang sangat terbukti aho-nya segera menyusul Kise –gamau dibotakin sama Akashi sebenernya,ya gitu- menuju ke sebuah tempat-dan ini bukan tempat perlindungan untuk spesies langka(manusia purba)- yang adalah sebuah SMA, Meikaku High.

"Nee,nee….Aominecchi….aku dengar, klub basket disini ada juga untuk perempuan lho….dan katanya mereka memenangkan 3 kali Inter-High khusus perempuan-ssu….," ucap Kise sambil berjalan masuk ke area dalam sekolah bersama Aomine,yang diajak ngomong Cuma angguk-angguk doang,gatu denger apa kagak. Hanya Aomine dan Tuhan sama Author yang tau apa yang di otak si Daki ini.

"Ah,kalian terlambat 1 menit 3 detik,Ryouta…Daiki…..," …no comment. Author ngeri sendiri pas ngetik ini,entah kenapa. Ya,inilah kapten dari Kisedai,Akashi Seijuurou…yang (kata simsimi sih) tukang cukur,tukang ramal sama pemain shogi. Gunting merah sudah bergerak,nyawa unyu dua manusia akan segera keluar,kalau saja,gak ada satu malaikat unyu unyu yang selametin 2 nyawa tersebut.

"Akashi-kun,sudahlah…lagipula mereka hanya terlambat sedikit…",ucap sang malaikat unyu yang baik hati walau mukanya kek tembok,datar nya gak nahan.

Unyu-nya juga gak nahan.

"Aku tidak mau mengatakan ini,tapi Kuroko benar-nodayo…..lagipula,lebih baik sekarang kita ke pendaftaran klub dulu,sebelum klub-nya penuh-nodayo….," satu-satunya yang masih 'waras' disana ya Cuma Midorima,si tsundere yang terkadang kampret juga,menghentikan mereka yang hampir menjadikan area halaman SMA Meikaku menjadi medan perang penuh darah dan mayat.

"…..", iya,yang ini si titan ungu yang lagi makan,jadi kaga nyaut,Murasakibara Atsushi.

"Hm…Shintarou benar,ayo kita daftar klub dulu…" ucap Akashi yang mulai waras kembali dan berjalan mendahului mereka semua,ke tempat pendaftaran klub basket tentunya. Di tengah jalan,tiba-tiba seorang gadis menabrak Akashi,well Akashi hampir jatuh-kalau dia tidak punya keseimbangan in-human. Dan saat mereka menengok kea rah cewek yang tadi menabrak Akshi-mereka kira jatuh,ternyata tidak.

"Uwaaahhh!," Cewek itu memang hampir jatuh,tapi tepat sebelum tubuhnya menyentuh tanah,ia dengan lincah ber-salto kebelakang,dan berdiri dengan kemudian ia menoleh-melihat Akashi,dkk. Cewek dengan rambut baby blue sepinggang ini langsung menghampiri Akashi,dkk.

"Hei,lain kali kalau kau jalan,hati-hati,baka yarou….," ucap cewek itu garang,men-death glare Akashi. Sedangkan yang kena death glare? Cuma menyeringai kejem dan mengeluarkan aura killer yang aduhai mampusnya. Menatap cewek yang tingginya cuma sepundak Akashi.

Lebih cebol dari yang cebol.

"Hoo….begitukah caramu menyapa orang yang LEBIH TINGGI darimu?," …..ini Akashi lagi dalem mode seneng,karena liat anak SMA yang lebih cebol darinya. Akashi mulai mengeluarkan gunting saktinya dan memainkannya. Author juga gatau sih gimana maininnya.

"Cih,sendiri lebih cebol dari temen-temennya yang lain aja bangga…," ini cewek nekat,niat mati,gak sayang sama hidupnya. Kise,Aomine,Midorima,dan Murasakibara menatap cengo cewek nekat ini. Berani ngebantah Akashi aja udah bisa masuk buku record dunia –kalau orangnya masih bisa hidup-,lah….ini berani NGATAIN AKASHI CEBOL. Bener-bener…Kise,dkk sudah ingin sujud sungkem depan cewek yang ini.

"Hoi,Baka Rie…..cepetan,daftar klub,kalau kau sampai tidak masuk klub basket putri jangan salahkan aku….," ucap seorang cewek lain dengan rambut violet berdiri sambil menumpukan sikunya pada pundak 'Rie'.

"Tck,iya…bentar Yume,lagi ngurus cowok cebol in-," 'Rie' itu langsung kena jitak dari si'Yume' yang langsung minta maaf sama Akashi,dkk. Mengabaikan 'Rie' yang lagi gelundungan di tanah megangin bekas jitakan 'Yume' yang ga pake toleransi dalam tenaga.

"Gomen….maafkan temanku yang satu itu…emang gatau diri sih….ah,ngomong-ngomong…namaku Ayuzawa Yume…dan anak itu namanya Izumi Rie…um…sekali lagi maaf…," ucap Yume yang meminta maaf dan memperkenalkan diri. Akashi yang udah reda –dikit- emosinya mengangguk dan melihat kearah Rie yang lagi lari-lari buat daftar klub.

Wait- tadi Yume bilang…..klub basket?

"Ya,tidak apa…ngomong-ngomong,kalian masuk klub basket putri?," Akashi mulai kepo,langsung nanya to the point. Yang ditanggapi dengan jentikan jari dari Yume.

"Yup,kami masuk klub basket putri…ngomong-ngomong…kalian masuk klub basket juga kan?," ucap Yume menebak dan tepat sasaran. Akashi,dkk mengangguk bersamaan. "Ah,baik…ayo ikut aku,akan aku antarkan ke tempat pendaftaran klub basket untuk putra…," ucap Yume dan menunjukkan jalan untuk Kisedai pelangi ini. Dan,sedari tadi matanya tidak berhenti memperhatikan Kuroko.

-Di tempat pendaftaran-

"Nah,disini….kalian daftarkan diri kalian…," ucap Yume sambil tersenyum dan Kisedai warna-warni itu secepat kilat mendaftarkan diri mereka-maklum,yang daftar lumayan banyak-.

"YUMECCHIIII! ," sebuah suara terdengar-memanggil Yume dan itu suara yang cukup familiar-suara Rie,dan segera menerjang Yume. Dan saat mereka hampir jatuh,lagi-lagi salto kebelakang-dan secara bersamaan.

"Aaah…kau berisik sekali sih,Rie….",ucap sebuah suara lagi-suara perempuan lain yang datang dari belakang Rie dan Yume.

"FRANSISCA!," Yume dan Rie berteriak bersamaan-menatap cewek dengan rambut hitam sepunggung dan mata yang senada dengan warna rambutnya.

"Jangan berisik,bodoh…..," ucap 'Fransisca' itu sambil mencekek kedua cewek itu dengan muka garang yang gak ,setelah dia melepaskan kedua temannya itu yang udah di ambang kematian,dia menoleh ke arah Kisedai yang lagi sweatdrop.

"Ah,gomen…kalian teman Yume dan Rie? Hm..perkenalkan,namaku Mozaato Fransisca….," ucap Sisca dengan muka Teflon,mukanya sedater Kuroko yang lagi maen pok ame-ame sama Aomine. Masa Kecil kurang bahagia….kasian. Entah bagaimana,mungkin make sihir… Kisedai semua mengangguk bersamaan –lagi- sambil ngomong : "Doumo..," ….COPAS KUROKO INI MAH.

"Hm….baiklah,kalian semua masuk ke klub basket kan? Aku hanya ingin memberitahu…jangan remehkan klub basket putri…meskipun kalian ini Kiseki no Sedai…berhati-hatilah saat latih tanding besok…kalian akan melawan Shourai no Sedai….itu saja yang bisa kukatakan…," ucap Sisca dengan muka datar –sedikit menyeringai- kearah Kisedai tersebut.

"Che,mereka hanya perempuan,tidak mungkin mendapat kesempatan menang melawan kami,bocah….," ucap Aomine sambil menyeringai menatap Sisca dengan pandangan meremehkan.

"Jangan meremehkan orang lain,Aomine-kun,itu tidak baik…," ucap Kuroko sambil menyikut perut Aomine. "Tch,terserah kau sajalah,Tetsu…," ucap Aomine bodo amat.

"Baiklah…sampai bertemu besok….Kiseki no Sedai…..," ucap Rie sambil berjalan melewati Kisedai bersama Yume dan Sisca. Entah hanya perasaan mereka saja….atau memang Rie memiliki aura yang sama dengan Akashi?

-Esoknya,Gym SMA Meikaku-

"Baiklah….Kita akan mengadakan latih tanding tim basket putra dan tim basket putri….Kiseki no Sedai melawan Shourai no Sedai…..," ucap wasit pada penonton yang sedang duduk di bangku penonton. Kemudian,muncullah Kiseki no Sedai dari pintu kiri dan Shourai no Sedai dari pintu sebelah kanan.

"Baik,silahkan perkenalkan diri masing-masing….," ucap sang wasit diantara line up kedua tim. Dan perkenalan dimulai dari kapten Kiseki no Sedai.

"Akashi Seijuurou….kapten dari Kiseki no Sedai…," ucap Akashi kalem dan memberikan aura yang bukan maen killernya.

"Aomine Daiki…._Ace_ dari Kiseki no Sedai…" ucap Aomine yang berdiri di sebelah Akashi sambil menyeringai.

"Kise Ryouta desu…._small Forward_ dari Kiseki no Sedai….yoroshiku-ssu…," ucap Kise sambil tersenyum…tapi matanya menatap tajam pada tim basket putrid yang berada di hadapannya ini.

"Midorima Shintarou…._Three-pointer shooter_ dari Kiseki no Sedai-nodayo….," ucap Midorima yang sudah melepaskan tape di tangan kirinya.

"Murasakibara Atsushi…. _Center_ dari Kiseki no Sedai….," ucap Murasakibara malas- ya toh snacknya lagi ditinggal di ruang ganti.

"Kuroko Tetsuya…_Phantom Sixth Player_ dari Kiseki no Sedai…..," ucap Kuroko datar,sambil membungkuk hormat.

"Baik,dari tim Basket putri,silahkan perkenalkan diri…," ucap sang wasit lagi sambil menoleh kea rah Shourai no Sedai.

"Mizuki Shiemi….Kapten dari Shourai no Sedai…" ucap cewek dengan rambut pendek blonde dan mata amber,Mizuki Shiemi.

"Michiyo Kairi…._Ace_ dari Shourai no Sedai…," ucap cewek dengan rambut sepundak berwarna silver dan mata turquoise, Michiyo Kairi.

"Mozaato Fransisca…_three-pointer shooter_ Shourai no Sedai….," Sisca* memperkenalkan diri dan posisinya.

"Ayuzawa Yume…._Center_ dari Shourai no Sedai…," ucap Yume sambil tersenyum.

"Azura Mia….kalian lihat saja nanti~," cewek dengan rambut hijau terang dan mata berwarna cokelat muda.

"Izumi Rie,_passer_ dan _shooter _dari Shourai no Sedai…," ucap Rie males-malesan sambil ngelirik kea rah si iblis- merah-kontet,Akashi.

"Baik,kita mulai….START!," ucap wasit sambil meniup peluit,melempar bola keatas dan mundur.

Aomine dan Kairi sama-sama meloncat tinggi,tetapi satu hal yang tidak diperhatikan yang lainnya- saat Kairi meloncat,dia berputar sekali dan meloncat lebih tinggi dari Aomine. Dengan mudah,ia melempar bola basket itu kearah Rie. Kuroko yang sudah menduga gerakan itu langsung bergerak dan menangkap bola tersebut,berniat mem-pass kea rah Aomine (yang sudah berlari dan berdiri dekat Ring) seperti biasa. Saat Kuroko menggerakkan tangannya ke belakang,Rie dengan kecepatan sepersekian detik,mem-pass bola tersebut kearah Sisca. Sisca yang mendapat free,langsung berniat melempar bola tersebut,dengan posisi three-pointer. Mendadak,Midorima (yang jelas lebih tinggi darinya) memblokir gerakannya. Menyeringai,Sisca menapakkan kakinya dengan kuat dan meloncat melebihi Midorima dan men-three pointer dengan melempar three-pointer,Sisca mendarat di lnatai gym dengan sukses dan melihat kearah Midorima yang tercengang.

3-0 untuk Shourai no Sedai dan Kiseki no Sedai.

Kiseki no Sedai yang baru pertama kalinya melihat gerakan seperti ini, cengo. Akashi hanya bisa diam melihat gerakan dari Shourai no Sedai yang belum pernah ada itu.

Siapa Shourai no Sedai ini…?

-TBC-

Sisca = singkatan dari Fransisca.

A/N.

Yahuuu~ saya kembali~ kali ini saya make nama salah satu temen saya xD map ya Sis,tapi lo emang hebat kok buat three-pointer….nah,readers…boleh minta review? ;3


	2. Chapter 2

Shourai no Sedai

Kurobas milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi.

.

.

.

3 – 0 untuk Shourai no sedai dan Kiseki no Sedai.

Sadar dari keterkejutan,para anggota Kisedai mulai merencanakan serangan balasan. Kise dengan sigap menangkap bola yang baru saja jatuh dari ring dan segera men-dribble ke arah ring Shoudai. Sepertinya tanggap dengan situasi,Rie segera bergerak menyusul Kise,lalu meniru gaya Kuroko-ignite pass,kearah Shiemi yang sedang berlari di sebelah kiri Kise.

"I-itu kan ignite pass Kurokocchi…..," Kise bengong sejenak,lalu dia memikirkan cara untuk kembali mengambil alih bola tersebut. Ya,menggunakan balik cara Shoudai.

Akashi,sang kapten tentu saja tidak tinggal diam melihat Kiseki no Sedai yang lagi loading dengan pergerakan Shoudai. Sebagai kapten,ia langsung member perintah pada Kuroko,dan Aomine. Duo cahaya dan bayangan yang kompak plus plus and unbeatable.

"Tetsuya,7 detik dari sekarang,ignite pass kearah Daiki. Daiki,gunakan cara street basketball-mu untuk menghindari Rie,dan dunk…Mengerti?," ucap Akashi yang berlari di tengah-tengah Aomine dan Kuroko sambil member perintah pada mereka-yang langsung disanggupi oleh keduanya.

Shiemi mem-pass ke arah Kairi dan mulai member perintah pada Yume yang menempati posisi center. Sepersekian detik,Kairi lengah dan digunakan oleh Kuroko untuk meng-ignite pass ke arah Aomine yang sudah bersiap di belakang Kairi,dan pass tersebut bisa ditangkap Aomine dengan sukses. Rie yang melihat keadaan mulai berbalik segera mengejar Aomine dan berlari di samping Aomine. Terpeleset,Rie yang lagi lagi hampir jatuh segera salto kebelakang dan begitu ia mendongak,yang bisa ia lihat hanyalah adegan dunk dari Aomine.

3 – 2 .

Sisca yang berdiri di dekat Aomine segera mengambil alih bola dan tidak mendapat posisi free,dilihatnya dari ekor matanya, Rie yang berlari dari belakang,dengan cepat ia mem-pass kea rah belakang-tempat Rie berada dan ia yang dihalangi oleh Midorima sengaja berpura-pura untuk mencoba kabur-yang niat aslinya adalah member jalan bagi Rie agar bisa berlari dan men-shoot. Aomine yang membaca pergerakan Rie segera menghalanginya dengan gaya street basketball nya,dan Rie bisa melindungi bola untuk berada tetap di tangannya sambil mendribble. Dilihatnya celah kecil,dan Rie –sedikit berlari- mendekati Aomine dan berbisik, "Kecepatan dan kekuatan tidak selalu menang,Aominecchi..,". Rie dengan cepat ber-split dibawah lengan Aomine,dan ia segera berdiri dan berlari untuk menshoot lagi. Kise dan Kuroko segera mencegah pergerakan Rie. Tersenyum kecil,Rie menapakkan kakinya kuat-kuat ke lantai gym dan meloncat melewati Kise dan Kuroko,tidak berlama-lama,ia segera men-shoot bola dan…

_PLASH_. Masuk dengan mulus.

5 – 2 untuk Shoudai dan Kisedai.

"Dengan ini,quarter pertama selesai!," suara dari wasit menggema dan peluit dibunyikan. Pertanda quarter pertama yang selesai. Shoudai dan Kisedai segera duduk di bench masing-masing. Manajer dari Kisedai masihlah Momoi,yang terlambat datang karena ibunya meminta tolong. Dan manajer dari Shoudai adalah seorang remaja laki-laki yang kira-kira lebih tua 2 tahun dari para anggota Shoudai.

"Yo,nice shoot,Rie…," ucap laki-laki itu. Rei Koizumi,yang adalah kakak Rie. Ia melemparkan handuk ke arah Rie yang berjalan menuju bench tempat teman-temannya yang lain sedang beristirahat.

"Tak kusangka,ternyata Shoudai mendapat kesempatan melawan Kisedai….mereka benar-benar sulit untuk dikalahkan…..," ucap Shiemi sambil menenggak air minumnya,anggota Kisedai yang lain hanya diam-menyetujui ucapan Shiemi.

"Naah,tapi kalian bisa mengalahkan mereka sepertinya…Untuk si item itu dan yang muka datar,Rie bisa mengatasi mereka. Untuk yang mukanya ikemen itu,Kairi harus bisa mengikuti gaya street basketball si item,dan gunakan gaya naturalmu….untuk si kapten,Shiemi,kau mempunyai 'sesuatu' yang lebih dari empror eyes-nya….Sisca,gunakan gerakan yang terakhir kali dilatih untuk memperkuat injakan-mu pada lantai,juga meninggikan lompatanmu dan Three-pointermu pasti mulus….Mia,gunakan kemampuan meniru aura seseorang-menurutku mereka mengenali aura kalian untuk membaca gerakan kalian…dan Yume….hati-hati….Center Kisedai itu seperti titan,jadi kau harus tau apa yang harus kau lakukan…,"ucap Rei dengan teliti,me-review apa yang bisa mereka lakukan dan Shoudai mengangguk mengerti.

Sedangkan di bagian Kisedai,mereka sedang memikirkan cara untuk memblokir gerakan Shoudai dan membalas dengan serangan yang cepat.

"Kuso,si rambut biru itu terlalu cepat dan ke-fleksibelan tubuhnya menyusahkanku….," ucap Aomine sambil menenggak yang paham dengan situasi mulai memikirkan rencana dadakan untuk setidaknya memblokir gerakan mereka. Kise juga kesusahan untuk mengurus Kairi-cewek dengan rambut silver juga mulai mencari cara untuk memblokir three-pointer Shoudai.

"Ah,begini saja….Daiki,kau urus Kairi,Kise….kau jaga pergerakan Rie dan Tetsuya akan bersama Daiki…..Shintarou,melompatlah lebih tinggi lagi…tadi itu lompatan menyedihkan,Atushi..kau jaga Yume,jangan sampai dia melakukan shoot. Dan aku akan mengurus kapten mereka….," ucap Akashi memberitahu apa yang harus mereka lakuka untuk memblokir gerakan Shoudai.

"Quarter kedua akan dimulai!," sang wasit kembali mengumumkan. Shoudai dan Kisedai kembali line-up dan kali ini,bola diambil oleh Aomine. Rie yang akan mengejarnya langsung ditahan oleh Kise dan pergerakannya buntu. Kairi akhirnya mengejar Aomine,mengerti bahwa ace Kisedai ini memang susah dikalahkan,Kairi segera berlari ke sampingdan memblokir Aomine dari depan. Aomine segera melompat-melakukan posisi one man alley-oop. Kairi segera meloncat dengan tinggi yang sama seperti Aomine.

Gotcha…

Aomine langsung mem-pass kearah Midorima yang bersiap dibelakang-dan sebelum Sisca menyadarinya,Midorima langsung membuat three-pointer yang dengan mulus masuk kedalam ring.

5 – 5 untuk Shodai dan Kisedai.

"Hei,lihat….Kiseki no Sedai yang biasanya sudah mencetak puluhan angka di quarter kedua,kali ini hanya baru mencetak 5!," bisik salah satu penonton di gym itu.

"Ya pantas….lawan mereka Shoudai,yang tidak kalah hebat juga…apalagi mereka kan yang terbaik dalam hal menari..gerakan mereka lebih mulus…,"ucap orang lain lagi.

Akashi yang sudah bersiap di bawah ring segera men-dribble bola lagi,bersiap untuk melempar kearah Midorima. Mendadak,dirasakannya aura dari seseorang –yang mengatainya cebol di saat pertama bertemu- ada di belakangnya. Berpikir bahwa orang yang dibelakangnya itu akan meng-ignite pass bola kearah samping,Akashi segera mengangkat bola itu lebih tinggi. Dan dalam satu kedipan mata,bola yang tadi masih ditangannya kini ada di tangan Sisca. Dia melihat kearah Kise-yang masih menjaga pergerakan Rie,Aomine dan Kuroko yang juga sedang berusaha menjaga Kairi dari pass.

'Trus tadi…siapa..?,' Akashi segera membalikkan badannya. Melihat seorang cewek dengan rambut cokelat yang diikat tinggi dengan mata yang berwarna biru gelap berdiri sambil nyengir kearah Akashi. Dan sedetik kemudian menghilang.

Di tempat Midorima,ia memfokuskan diri kea rah Sisca yang saat ini sedang menapak kuat pada lantai dan melompat. Midorima juga melakukan hal yang sama-menapak kuat-kuat pada lantai dan meloncat. Sayangnya,bahkan tangan Midorima tidak mencapai sikut Sisca. Dan dengan pergerakan tiba-tiba,Sisca men-shoot. Three-pointer.

8 – 5 untuk Shoudai dan Kisedai.

Misteri yang melingkupi Shourai no Sedai ini makin bertambah,apakah mereka memang bukan pemain basket putri biasa? Bahkan mendapatkan poin yang lebih banyak dari Kiseki no Sedai…..

-TBC-

(maaf kalo cepet banget updatenya :P gak bisa tidur ini….)


	3. Chapter 3

Shourai no Sedai

Kurobas punya Fujimaki Tadatoshi.

.

.

.

Setelah kejadian three-pointer dari Sisca,yang mencetak 3 angka lebih banyak dari Kisedai,Aomine yang mulai kesal mulai melakukan serangan balik,. Untuk beberapa kali,ia men-dunk dengan kuat dan mulus,dengan dibantu Kuroko pastinya. Shoudai yang sekarang mulai kesal,kembali menyerang Kisedai. Rie dengan pass nya,Yume yang kadang men-dunk dan menahan anggota Kisedai lain,Kairi yang men-dunk selalu sukses dan mulus,Sisca yang mencetak three-pointer dengan mudah dan cepat,Mia yang terus mebuat pemain Kisedai membuka jalan kelemahan bagi Shoudai untuk mengambil kesempatan,dan Shiemi yang mengarahkan Shoudai dengan sangat detail. Dan begitu terus sampai kuarter ke tiga dan empat. Dan latih tanding selesai dengan skor seri.

125 – 125.

Skor monster untuk latih tanding….terlalu menyeramkan. Gym hening sejenak untuk meresapi dan me-loading skor,bahkan Shoudai dan Kisedai juga lagi me-loading skor. 5 detik hening,dan gym riuh dengan tepuk tangan dan sorak-sorai. Shoudai dan Kisedai line-up dan berterimakasih. Kelelahan setelah 40 menit pertandingan yang sama dengan 1 jam pelajaran author,kedua tim segera tepar di bench. Untuk Kisedai,Kise telentang di tempat duduk sambil berbisik,'satu Kurokocchi…dua Akashicchi….tiga Midorimacchi….empat Muraskibaracchi…..lima sate biru redup…..' yang langsung digampar Aomine, Midorima terpeleset beberapa kali karena kakinya udah capek banget (loncat-loncat ga berenti),Kuroko yang K.O dengan sempurna dan gak selamat di lantai,Akashi yang lagi duduk istirahat,dan Murasakibara yang lagi ngemil.

"Ah,otsukaresama,minna…..fufufu~ kalian langsung tepar gitu~segitu susahnya kah mereka untuk dikalahkan? A~o~mi~ne~kun~? Mereka kan HANYA PEREMPUAN~?," Momoi menyerang balik Aomine yang lagi tepar di lantai sama Kuroko. Yang ditanya malah mendecih dan mengumpat gajelas.

"Tch,berisik kau,Satsuki….lagipula…..mereka itu memang apa sih? Gerakan basket yang belum pernah kulihat…," Aomine pun mempertanyakan hal yang sama dengan pertanyaan seluruh anggota Kisedai. Gerakan split,berputar sambil berjongkok sejenak kemudian loncat dan shoot,menyamai aura seseorang…mereka manusia bukan sih?

"Hm…..~ selama kalian pertandingan tadi aku sudah mencari data mereka….dan well~ hasilnya cukup memuaskan…,"ucap Momoi sambil menarik keluar beberapa kertas yang berisikan profil-ptofil anggota Shoudai. Kira-kira begini lah isinya :

: Mizuki Shiemi.

Tinggi dan Berat badan : 160 cm, 47 kg.

Asal sekolah : SMP Miami,Hokkaido.

Prestasi : -basket,kapten dari Shourai no Sedai yang terbentuk dari anggota basket putri sejak SMP. Memiliki kemampuan untuk memberikan angota Shoudai perintah akan gerakan yang akan dilakukan,setiap gerakannya akan berbeda.

-Ketua dari klub menari di SMP nya dulu,gerakan tarian terhebatnya adalah waltz.

Ciri-ciri : Rambut pendek berwarna blonde,iris mata yang berwarna amber.

2. Nama : Michiyo Kairi.

Tinggi dan Berat badan : 161 cm,50 kg.

Asal sekolah : SMP Miami,Hokkaido.

Prestasi : -Ace dari Shourai no Sedai. Memiliki kemampuan untuk meloncat tinggi dan kekuatan dunk yang melebihi perempuan rata-rata.

Wakil dari klub menari di SMP nya dulu,jenis tariannya adalah Jazz Pop.

Ciri-ciri : rambut silver sebahu,iris mata yang berwarna turquoise.

3. Nama : Mozaato Fransisca.

Tinggi dan Berat badan : 165 cm,51 kg.

Asal sekolah : SMP Miami,Hokkaido.

Prestasi : -Shooting Guard dari Shourai no Sedai,mencetak three-pointer dengan gerakan yang tidak biasa.

- Anggota klub menari di SMP nya dulu,jenis tariannya ialah Modern Dance.

Ciri-ciri : rambut hitam se-punggung dan iris mata yang senada.

4. Nama : Ayuzawa Yume.

Tinggi dan Berat badan : 158 cm,48 kg.

Asal Sekolah : SMP Miami,Hokkaido.

Prestasi : -center dari Shourai no Sedai yang memiliki tinggi kurang dari rata-rata untuk menjadi center,tetapi untuk beberapa alasan,ia bisa mejadi center yang handal.

Anggota menari di SMP nya dulu,jenis tariannya ialah Ballad.

Ciri-ciri : rambut yang berwarna violet sepunggung dan iris mata yang berwarna senada.

5. Nama : Azura Mia.

Tinggi dan Berat badan : 165 cm,55 kg.

Asal Sekolah : SMP Miami,Hokkaido.

Prestasi : -anggota dari Shourai no Sedai,memiliki kemampuan meniru aura orang lain saat dalam pertandingan.

- Anggota menari di SMP nya dulu,jenis tariannya adalah Salsa.

Ciri-ciri : Memiliki rambut berwarna Hijau muda sepinggang dan iris mata berwarna coklat muda,

6. Nama : Izumi Rie.

Tinggi dan Berat badan : 151 cm,47 kg. (ini data berat sama tinggi author,beneran).

Asal Sekolah : SMP Miami,Hokkaido.

Prestasi : -Passer dan Shooter (cadangan) dari Shourai no Sedai,gerakan pass dan shoot nya bisa berubah-ubah,tidak pasti.

- Anggota menari di SMPnya dulu,jenis tariannya tidak diketahui.

Ciri – ciri : rambut berwarna biru langit dengan iris mata berwarna merah darah.

"…..CUMA ITU DOANG?! KITA GAK TAU GERAKAN TARIAN SAMA SEKALI,KAN?! BERARTI KITA GAK BISA MEMPERKIRAKAN GERAKAN MEREKA KAN-SSU?!," Kise paling heboh sambil masang muka galau dan siap mati. Sedetik kemudian,kena 10 kali jitakan bolak-balik dari Aomine yang menyebabkan Kise tepar dengan arwah unyu-unyu kawaii melayang dari mulutnya.

"Tck,baru kali ini kita bertemu dengan jenis yang seperti ini-nodayo….," Midorima…..JENIS…? LU KATA SHOUDAI SPESIES HEWAN,APA?! KAMPURETO SEKALI YAH ANDA INI! Yang Tsundere Cuma manggut-manggut,entah ngerti apa kagak. Dan tiba-tiba di dekat masing-masing anggota Kisedai,ada sesosok manusia,dengan posisi yang berbeda-beda. Rie lagi nusuk-nusuk perut Kuroko yang lagi tepar make jari telunjuk,Mia lagi neken-neken kepala Aomine,Shiemi yang lagi duduk sambil lempar air minum baru ke Akashi yang ada di sebelahnya,Yume yang lagi nyomot cemilan Murasakibara,Kairi yang lagi lempar-lempar lucky iitem Midorima –yang adalah boneka kucing putih unyu-,dan Rei yang lagi ngobrol sama Momoi.

"WUAT DE FUUUUU-," Anggota Kisedai yang baru sadar dengan kehadiran personil Shoudai di dekatnya lantas kaget maksimal,kalo Akashi Cuma membulatkan mata dan mendengus doang sih ya. Bahkan Kuroko langsung sadar,dan loncat kea rah Aomine gegara kaget.

"Oh,hai….baru sadar ya? …..Meh," Shoudai menghentikan aktifitas mereka yang adalah menjahili anggota Kisedai dan masang muka ':V' dan muka 'TwT' dengan innocent. Perlahan,Kisedai sadar dari kaget alay mereka dan mulai masang muka biasa. Kuroko datar,Kise nyengir bahagia,Aomine muka garang,Midorima sok cool,Murasakibara muka males dan Akashi muka Iblis.

"Sudah dapat data kami,kan? Heheh,dan….KENAPA KITA SEMUA BISA SEKELAS,YAH?," Rie langsung masang muka garang maksimal sambil ngeremukkin botol aqua miliknya sampe ancur. Ternyata,di papan pengumuman kelas,semua Anggota Kisedai dan Shoudai sekelas. Miris.

Kisedai mikir : 'Ini mereka cewek jejadian kah?,'

"Maaf,tapi kita ini cewek tulen….bukan jejadian..," ucap Yume sambil tersenyum. Senyum iblis tepatnya. Bikin Kisedai mikir ulang buat ngatain mereka –minus Akashi-.

"Baguslah kalau begitu….Oh,dan kkita semua sekelas karena kebetulan saja…," ucap Akashi kalemnya gak nanggung-nanggung. Maksud saya,AKASHI MAH BODO AMAT.

"Hemeh,kontet aja bangga….,"Rie makan permen dari Murasakbara dengan muka ngajak ribut. Akashi udah ngebet pengen teriak 'LO LEBIH BONCEL,NYET' langsung gak jadi,mengingat dia masih harus stay cool.

Jadi…? Sebenernya Shoudai itu apaan…?

-TBC-

A/n

READEERRR! SAYA BOLEH MINTA PENDAPAT-SSU?! Kalau dijadiin couple,reader bisa kasih pendapat? Soalnya saya stress mikirin couple nya—. Trus,makasih buat yang udah Fave dan Follow ini cerita! Juga Review dari…Viletta yang udah koreksiin bagian three-pointer shooter Xd Maap ya reader~ hueheheheh~ sore jaa,minta pendapat,review,fav dan Follow lagi? :3 boleh?


	4. Chapter 4

Shourai no Sedai

Kurobas punya Fujimaki Tadatoshi.

.

.

.

-Esoknya,setelah latih tanding-

Fakta bahwa Shoudai dan Kisedai itu ternyata emang sekali anak-anak lain yang sekelas dengan 2 kelompok itu….karena ada sempat kejadian…

Flashback

"Ekhem…baik,semuanya…hari ini kita akan perkenalan diri dulu ya…supaya kita bisa saling mengenal…," ucap Wali kelas dari kelas X-2 itu sambil tersenyum ramah. Banyak anak yang udah bisik-bisik 'Ih,wali kelas kita baik ya' 'Untung wali kelas kita bukan cewek gendut berkacamata….kek waktu kita kelas 3 SMP' 'Gue lupa nama gue siapa',dll. Absurd lah intinya.

"Baik,bisa dimulai dari yang diujung sana….," ucap guru tersebut,sebut saja namanya Mimi,sambil menunjuk kearah bangku belakang pojok kanan,Aomine.

"Tck,menyusahkan….apa orang-orang sekarang kepo ya? Sampe mau perkenalan segala…," ucap Aomine bodo amat,trus akhirnya dia berdiri juga buat perkenalan diri (ini karena Akashi udah tersenyum manis ke Aomine sambil puter-puter gunting). "Namaku Aomine Daiki." Ucapnya masa bodo dan langsung duduk lagi. Mulailah bisik-bisik diantara temen-temen sekelasnya,ada yang bilang 'Ih,mukanya garang..tapi kece', 'Tinggi amat! Tipe gue banget!', 'Dakian.' Oh,yang terakhir ini si Yume dan Rie yang ngomong. Sisca,Mia,Kairi,dan Shiemi udah nahan ketawa.

"Ah,berikutnya aku-ssu….Namaku Kise Ryouta-ssu! Yoroshiku,minna!," Kise yang duduk di sebelah Aomine memperkenalkan diri,dengan senyum sejuta watt dan muka uke yang seolah mengeluarkan aura 'raep aku~ raep aku~'. Cewek-cewek fangirling sampe ada yang mimisan,Cowok-cowok yang menganut paham jalur Homoisme,langsung mau jadiin Kise uke/Seme-nya. Sedangkan Shoudai,mereka diem aja,facepalm liat anak-anak lain yang reaksi nya aduhai banget.

"Baik! Selanjutnya…eh? Kok bangku itu kosong? Apa anaknya bolos?," tanya sang guru sambil menunjuk ke bangku yang ada di sebelah Kise. Sekelas langsung nengok ke belakang-yang ternyata bangkunya keliatan kosong.

"Ano….sensei…aku disini…," ucap sebuah suara dari samping Mimi. Mimi yang kagaet pangkat 3 langsung jalan mundur secepat kilat dan nemplok di meja guru. "S-s-si-siapa?! H-hantu?!," Mimi yang masih kaget maksimal malah nuduh kuroko yang enggak-enggak. Kuroko sih muka Teflon aja,udah biasa sama reaksi macam itu.

"Doumo,namaku Kuroko Tetsuya…aku yang duduk di bangku itu…," ucap Kuroko datar sambil nunjuk bangku di sebelah Kise. "Tadi aku sudah duduk disana,tapi sensei tidak melihatku,makanya aku maju kedepan…," ucapnya lagi dengan innocent. Mimi mulai mikir buat cari jantung pengganti setelah ini.

"B-baik…silahkan duduk…," ucap Mimi sambil mempersilahkan Kuroko untuk duduk lagi. Setelah ia merasa tenang,ia meminta yang lainnya memperkenalkan diri lagi. Di sebelah Kuroko,Midorima duduk sambil mengelus-elus sebuah cabai. Iya lho,CABE. YANG MERAH ITU….ADA YANG WARNA IJO JUGA,PEDES PULA. Mimi keselek liat apa yang lagi dielus sama Midorima.

"Giliranku ya? Namaku Midorima Shintarou-nodayo…dan bukannya aku ingin kenal dengan kalian-nanodayo!," ….sungguh kalimat Tsundere…..beberapa cewek-cewek yang emang Fujoshi akut mulai nyari pasangan buat di homo-in sama Midorima. Tepat di sebelah Midorima,Murasakibara yang lagi makan dengan muka datar. Seolah yang dia lakukan itu benar,sempurna.

Mimi lagi gondok,stress ngadepin murid-muridnya,padahal baru kenalan sama beberapa.

"Nyam…namaku..nyam….Murasakibara Atsushi…nyam…," ucap Murasakibara sambil tetep makan. Karena Murasakibara ada di paling pojok kiri,maka dilanjutkan dengan yang duduk di depan Murasakibara. Akashi.

"Akashi Seijuurou…," ucap Akashi. Singkat,padat,jelas. "iya,iblis kontet tukang cukur….," Rie nyeletuk,dan rambutnya hampir botak seperempat. Kenapa bisa? Ya karena dia duduk di sebelah Akashi. Saat bangku yang lain penuh,yang tersisa hanya di sebelah Akashi,anggota Shoudai yang lain udah duduk di sebelah tempat kosong yang ada di sebelah Akashi itu. Mengorbankan Rie yang dateng telat.

Miris sekali yo.

"Izumi Rie…," ucap Rie sambil nyender ke bangkunya dan memperkenalkan diri seadanya. Sungguh Simple. Patut dicontoh,kalau guru anda tidak melempar anda dengan penghapus papan tulis. "Cewek boncel tukang kayu," ucap Akashi. Kali ini,gentian barang-barang Akashi yang hampir sobek semua,termasuk baju nya.

"Ayuzawa Yume~ yoroshiku~," ucap Yume sambil gambar-gambar dan sama sekali nggak ngeliat kearah gurunya. Mimi udah kebelet mewek liat anak-anak kelasnya ini,gak ada yang waras.

"Mozaato Fransisca…..," ucap Sisca kalem,sambil nulis-nulis entah apaan di bukunya. Mukanya datar,Teflon,ga ada emosi apapun. Trus 3 detik kemudian,dia tidur.

APA BANGET SIH INI ANAK.

"Michiyo Kairi…yoroshiku onegaishimasu…," Kairi memperkenalkan diri paling normal,Mimi nangis terharu liat salah satu anak didiknya ada yang waras.

"Azura Mia~ nyan~ dan ini Mizuki Shiemi desu~," Mia memperenalkan diri dan memperkenalkan Shiemi yang ada di sebelahnya. Shiemi lagi tidur.

'OH MAMA OH PAPA,APA SALAH ANAKMU INI? SAMPE HARUS PUNYA MURID NON-WARAS?! APA SALAHKUUUUU?!' Mimi nangis kejer. Dan perkenalan pun diselesaikan sampe anak yang duduk paling depan. Total murid di kelas itu = 27 anak.

Pelajaran pun dimulai,kejadian-kejadian saat pelajaran pertama pun banyak banget…ada yang lempar-lemparan gunting dan cutter,ada yang gambar-gambar sampe 100 lembar,ada yang tidur dengan adem ayem,dan ada yang lagi dikerumunin anak-anak cewe( baca ; fangirl).

Mimi udah siap bunuh diri saat itu juga,nyadar kalau gak ada yang meratiin pelajarannya. Dan dia beneran mau loncat dari jendela kelas X-2 yang notabene ada di lantai 3,kalau gak ditahan sama anak-anak cewek dan cowok yang waras.

Flashback off

"Gue jadi kasian sama wali kelas kita…apalagi dia hampir kena lemparan akurat gunting Akashi dan Cutter-mu saat dia mencoba melerai kalian…," ucap Shiemi kepada Rie,memasang wajah ber simpati sama Mimi yang lagi di RSJ,Rehabilitasi Kejiwaan. Dan ini Shiemi make nada datar ngomongnya.

Dunia ini mulai gak waras….

-TBC-

YEHA! Makasih yang riviu! Trus…..buat pairing,euh…entah lah….buat Akaisora Hikari…. AkashixRei?—Rei kan manajer nya Shoudai…jadi yaoi dong-?

Tapi,makasih yang ud fav,review dan follow! Mind to review and fave and follow again? ;3


	5. Chapter 5

Shourai no Sedai

Kurobas milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi.

.

.

.

Siang itu,saat-saat dimana banyak mayat bergelimpangan di jalan raya –kepanasan-,enam makhluk astral lagi duduk-duduk nongkrong di atap sekolah,makan dan ngobrol-ngobrol,ngobrolnya make cutter. Enam makhluk itu yang dikenali sebagai anggota Shoudai itu lagi nge-gossip dengan hot-nya. Se-hot udara siang hari itu…. yah gitu deh intinya,Author lagi . Setelah di-nguping nguping….ternyata mereka lagi gossip-in Kisedai,yang rata-rata cogan tapi warasnya dibawah rata-rata.

"Rie,sumpah…..plis…..JANGAN KORBANKAN TEMAN-TEMANMU INI UNTUK PELAMPIASAN KEMARAHANMU SAMA SI BONCEL ITUUUU!," Yume teriak sambil ngejitak Rie make cutter-eh,bukan…kalau kek gitu,Rie gegar otak dan lupa sama Akashi,ntar Akashi jomblo,kasian…..oke,mari kita ulang scene-nya…

"Rie,sumpah…..plis…..JANGAN KORBANKAN TEMAN-TEMANMU INI UNTUK PELAMPIASAN KEMARAHANMU SAMA SI BONCEL ITUUUU!," Yume teriak sambil ngejitak Rie make garpu, ups…. Sendok maksudnya heheuHAUHAUAHU. Yang kena jitak langsung berenti lemparin cutter tercintah-nya yang berwarna biru. Setelah dilihat lagi,mayat para anggota Shoudai bergelimpangan lemah di lantai dengan tubuh banjir darah (saos tomat).

"Itte….! Jangan jitak juga,Baka Yume!",Rie teriak-teriak sambil (tanpa sadar,mungkin) nginjek-nginjek mayat Kairi,Mia,Sisca yang udah tergeletak tak berdaya di lantai atap. Tiba-tiba pintu atap di-dobrak kenceng,tenaga buat dobrak pintunya keknya juga tenaga -tiba muncullah kepala warna-warni,pelangi pelangi alangkah indahmu.

"RIE…KAU APAKAN BAJU OLAHRAGA-KU?!," Akashi yeyeye. Ke-cool-annya menguap….hilang~ hilang~ dakara bye-bye~ mukashi-mukashi no~ Akashi~. Maaf,kita break bentar….Author kepalanya ketancep gunting sakti Akashi…

"Hee~ aku apakan yah~ hm….~ seingatku~ aku hanya merobek beberaa bagian baju olahragamu~ kau kan anak orang kaya~ jadi bisa beli lagi~," Rie ngomong dengan santai,innocent…tanpa memperhatikan bahwa anggota Kisedai yang lain udah sekarat-dan malah mau mati-. Akashi mulai narik gunting sakti-nya dan Rie menarik cutter sakti-nya.

Bentar lagi akan ada perkawinan Gunting dan Cutter. Mungkin anaknya itu Piso.

"Akashi-kun…Rie-san…tolong…jangan berantem lagi….ini….pada kasian….," ucap Kuroko sambil masang muka khawatir –walau masih rada datar- sambil nunjuk kea rah mayat-mayat Shoudai sama Kisedai. Akhirnya,karena gak tega sama temen-temen malang mereka,Akashi sama Rie pun diem-dieman,macam orang pacaran dan berantem…ya gitulah….

"Dasar iblis boncel…boncel aja bangga…..rambut gaje gitu juga….gue jamin,dia suka di per-uke sama Murasakibara! ," Rie ngedumel,sambil beresin mayat temen-temennya yang lain,mayat yang malang….

"Riecchi! Bantuin aku-ssu!," Kise loncat,meluk Rie dan sembunyi di belakang Rie. Akhirnya nengoklah Rie kebelakang…dan di temuinya lah…..sesosok iblis merah boncel yang lagi seret-seret mayat Aomine,Murasakibara,Midorima sambil megang gunting. Sepertinya siap membunuh Kise juga.

"SERAHKAN RYOUTA PADAKU,KONTET…," ucap Akashi dan mulai memainkan guntingnya. Ternyata,selain buat motong,gunting juga bisa dimainin lho! Caranya? Tanya aja sama Akashi. Di lain pihak,Akashi entah kenapa makin kesel ngeliat Kise yang nemplok bagai anak kangguru ke Rie. Bagai upil yang nempel sama bulu idung,bagai perangko nempel sama surat. Nempelnya gak ngira-ngira.

LOL.

"Gak! Kisecchi ikut denganku!," Rie malah nge-protect Kise,yang bikin Akashi makin pengen ngamuk. 'INI KONTET…UDAH LEBIH PENDEK! BONCEL! NYOLONG ANGGOTA GUE LAGI! KAMPURETOOOOOO!' Akashi OOC mode : activated.

"Tch…sepertinya,memang harus pake cara itu..," Akashi mulai menelantarkan mayat par Kisedai dan mendekati Rie. Kise ngacir duluan,terlalu takut buat ada di tempat itu lama-lama. Akashi makin deket kearah Rie dan perlahan mendorong Rie sampai ia terjepit diantara tembok dan tubuh Akashi. "Jangan membantah,Rie…..," ucap Akashi tepat disamping telinga Rie dengan nada yang hot nya gak maen-maen. Author pun jeles saat ini.

"A-a….HEY,BONCEL! MENJAUUUUUHHHHH!," Rie yang saat ini lagi blushing pun mencoba untuk mendorong Akashi,tapi entah dapet tenaga darimana,Akashi malah ga bergerak untuk menjauh,malah makin deket kearah Rie. "Hee….kau benar-benar mau aku menjauh…?," Akashi malah mendekatkan wajahnya ke Rie.

'Tck,sial….kenapa dia harus pake blushing segala,sih? Wajahnya…imut…WUAT?! Jangan-jangan….gue mulai suka sama dia…? T-tapi gue kan baru kenal 3 hari..?!' inner Akashi bersuara. Pelan-pelan,Akashi mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ke Rie,dan perlahan,menciumnya.

….

Bentar..

Akashi Seijuurou yang itu…..MENCIUM…Izumi Rie..yang notabene adalah mungkin rivalnya…

SUMPA LOE?!

"Hmmpphh!," Rie memberontak,mencoba melepaskan ciuman Akashi dan mendorongnya menjauh,tapi,bukannya menjauh. Lagi-lagi,Akashi mendorong Rie dan makin menekan ciumannya. Shoudai dan Kisedai yang udah bangun ,cengo….Yume nge-fotoin momen langka itu,ato mungkin momen ini gak bakal mereka liat lagi seumur hidup. INI LANGKA,BRO! LANGKAAA! Setelah sekitar 2 menit,Akashi melepaskan ciumannya dan melangkah mundur,menjauh.

"….uh….," Rie perlahan menundukkan kepalanya,lalu berlari kearah pintu dan turun dari atap,pergi entah kemana. Akashi hanya terdiam di tempatnya,entah malas menggerakkan kakinya atau belum bisa me-loading apa yang terjadi barusan.

"Hoi,Akashi! Apa yang kau lakukan barusan hah?!," Shiemi yang dari tadi menonton pun mulai mengambil tindakan,ia tidak tahan sahabatnya diperlakukan seperti itu. Akashi hanya menunduk,tak merespon perkataan Shiemi,yang membuat Shiemi makin kesal dan menonjok pipi kanan Akashi. Akashi yang terkena tonjokan telak seperti itu pun limbung,perlahan ia menstabilkan posisi berdirinya dan turun dari atap. Sama seperti Rie,pergi entah kemana.

"Dasar cowok kurang ajar!," Kairi yang juga kesal meninju tembok disampingnya hingga retak,tapi hebatnya,tangannya sama sekalitidak berdarah. "Padahal Rie….," ucapnya dengan nada sedih,seperti sedang menahan tangisan. Kisedai yang melihat hal itu juga berpikir. Apa yang terjadi dengan Akashi? Biasanya ia tidak seperti ini,kan?

"…..sudahlah,minna…aku tau kalian mungkin juga kesal dengan sikap Akashi-kun tadi….tapi,maaf…aku rasa Akashi-kun akan mempertanggung jawabkan perbuatan tadi…," ucap Kuroko mencoba menenangkan anggota Shoudai yang mulai kesal dan memper-panas hawa disana dengan aura mereka yang membunuh –kecuali Yume-. Setelah perkataan Kuroko itu,tidak ada yang mau bicara,semuanya terhanyut dalam pikiran masing-masing.

-Di taman belakang-

Rie duduk di salah satu tempat duduk di taman itu,menatap kebawah-ke arah rumput hijau dibawahnya. Ia terhanyut dalam pikirannya,matanya menatap sendu kearah rumput hijau dibawahnya,seolah berharap bahwa rumput itu bisa memberikan sesuatu untuk menenangkannya.

'Akashi….padahal...dulu kau berjanji untuk menjadi sahabatku…dan tidak meminta lebih…janji kita dulu….,' batin Rie sambil tetap menatap kebawah. Matanya berkaca-kaca,perlahan air matanya jatuh. Mengingat kejadian 9 tahun lalu,saat dirinya dan Akashi berumur 6 tahun,mereka adalah teman kecil yang sangat dekat.

_Flashback_

"_Sei-kun~ main yuukk~!," Rie kecil memeluk leher Akashi kecil yang sedang membaca buku dari belakang,membuat Akashi kecil menoleh kebelakang dan tersenyum kecil kearah Rie. Akashi menutup bukunya dan tertawa kecil melihat Rie yang bergelayutan manja di sampingnya._

"_Rie-chan mau main apa? Aku temani!," ucap Akashi sambil mengelus pelan kepala Rie,membuat gadis kecil itu tersenyum senang dan duduk dihadapan Akashi. "Nee,nee….bagaimana kalau kita main basket? Aku juga baru saja mempelajari geakan tarian baru dari guru menariku! Aku rasa,aku bisa menggabungkan gerakan tarian itu dengan gaya bermain basket!," ucap Rie dengan semangat dan menggenggam tangan Akashi. Membuat Akashi tersenyum lagu dan menarik Rie ke lapangan basket kecil di taman dekat rumah mereka._

"_Ayo,Rie-chan! Perlihatkan padaku gaya basketmu!," ucap Akashi memasang pose siap mencegah pergerakan Rie. Rie tersenyum kecil,kemudian mengangguk dan mendribble bolanya bergantian-ke tangan kanan dan kiri dengan cepat dan melewati celah dibawah lengan Akashi dengan cepat dan melakukan shoot dengan mulus._

"_Bagaimana,Sei-kun?! Aku menggabungkan gerakan tarianku dengan gaya basketku!," ucap Rie semangat dan berjalan mendekati Akashi. Kemudian,Akashi memeluknya dan tertawa kecil. _

"_Hehe..Rie-chan memang hebat!," Akashi tertawa kecil sambil mengelus kepala Rie yang membuat Rie juga balas memeluknya dan tertawa kecil juga._

"_Nee…..Rie-chan…kita berjanji ya? Bahwa,kita akan selamanya menjadi sahabat! Tidak peduli dimanapun kita! Tidak lebih dan tidak kurang!," ucap Akashi sambil melepaskan pelukannya dan menautkan jari kelingkingnya degan Rie._

"_Um! Sei-kun memang sahabatku yang terbaik!," ucap Rie semangat dan juga menautkan jari kelingkingnya dengan Akashi,membuat sebuah janji kecil dengannya. Setelah adegan kawaii-kawaii-mengharukan. Mereka bermain basket kembali hingga sore_

_Flashback off_

Rie ber-nostalgia tentang masa kecilnya bersama Akashi,membuatnya menangis lagi. Tidak lama kemudian,ia mendengar suara langkah kaki mendekat dari arah belakangnya,kemudian sepasang tangan memeluk lehernya dari belakang.

"Rie-chan….," suara itu…

-TBC-

HUEHUEHUEHUEHUEHUEHUEH! Le dateng lagi! Maaf kalo plotnya kecepetan ya reader! Ini karena author lagi ga focus ngetiknya! Ada temen author yang ganggu :-p tanggung jawab,Yume! L ol . Oke~ boleh minta fav,follow dan review lagi~?


End file.
